onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Caesar Gas manga.jpg
Deletion I think it shouldn't be deleted, it's the only picture we have showing the colours of Caesar Clown's gas form. It's obstructed, so what? It's not the only one obstructed or with low resolution we have. When we will have a more nice picture we will update it. :By the way, it was deleted the first time simply because who uploaded it, didn't add any description or category, not because it was obstructed. Well, I think we should delete the image, because it's really obstructed, and people aren't really sure what to look at, Monet, some bright orange thingy which is Caesar, and the purpler background. So yeah, it's confusing. 14:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I see your point off course, but do you seriously think that people "aren't really sure what to look at" when the image is placed in the Caesar/Gasu Gasu no Mi page with a description like "Caesar's gas form"? If that's the reason you think it should be deleted for, then I don't agree. Let's see what other people think, if I'm the only one thinking we should keep it, then ok. It's an obstructed view, it may be the only colour image we have but when the majority is covered by an entirely separate character then it just doesn't suit. 14:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I kinda like it. 14:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) So should we delete all the Easter egg images because are a bit hidden or obstructed? Remember that we aren't talking about an infobox image. There's a difference between Easter Eggs (which by nature are meant to be hidden) and a main character. 14:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) What Kuro said. 14:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Caesar is a main character? SeaTerror (talk) 14:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) A main character of Punk Hazard Arc. 15:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) @Kuro: What you have just said is contradictory: * "Easter Eggs which by nature are meant to be hidden" → they are the only images available → we keep them * This is the only image available → it's obstructed → we deleted it. My point is that it's the first time I heard the reason "it's obstructed, hence delete it" for a deletion. Come on it's not a big deal. There was nothing contradictory in what I said. Easter Egg images are hidden, therefore by nature are going to be obstructed. However this is a main antagonist (for ST) in which higher standards should be applied due to him being on the forefront of the series, rather then just merely a background character. Images are used for illustration, not decoration. Putting up a subpar image (due to being mainly obstructed by another character) just for the sake of showing mere colour, is (in my opinion) not the proper way to go about things. It would be better to show an unobstructed image of his gas form, rather then a mostly obstructed image for the sake of showing people his colour. As a general rule people have an imagination, they can fill in the blanks when we say, "He's orange". 15:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's contradictory because the reason why you think we should keep the Easter egg (but I'm sure there are others like that) is "because there aren't better version available", which is the same reason this file was uploaded for instead of a better version. Sorry, but I don't understand the logic "is an important character, so it need higher standards": first I believe every article should be improved as much we can, but most of all I believe that since it's an important character indeed, we should add interesting information like the Oda's intended colour (I think the manga version is a much interesting information). "As a general rule people have an imagination, they can fill in the blanks when we say, "He's orange"" → well this defy the reason why some people are uploading gifs of every kind of techniques as well pictures of every random clothes the Straw Hats wore since they were born, don't you think? Levi, you're a member of the VSTF now so doing something as petty as bringing up unrelated issues (let alone solved issues) to this current discussion is not a behaviour someone of your promoted status should be seen conducting himself in. If you fail to understand (or refuse to admit) the difference between an Easter Egg character and a main antagonist, then that's fine. That is your opinion. But right now there are two opinions saying otherwise. 15:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm totally lost now... what my status has anything to do with this discussion? Did I ever use my VSTF rights to force my opinion on you? I'm using the talk page like any user would, since I'm still an user here... (I don't know what do you know of VSTF, but I wasn't "promoted" and hence left this wiki, I simply joined an anti-spam group of volunteers, I'm still a user in this community). And what are the unrelated issues? I get the feeling you are treating me like I'm challenging wiki guideline, while simply we are arguing on the fact that you and other people think this image should be deleted while I think it shouldn't. The fact this image should be deleted is also your opinion, not a guideline of any sort, that' s why we are discussing here. I do not fail to understand the difference between a Easter egg character and an important one, I simply fail to understand why this is anything to do with the discussion. I mean, if an information is worth adding/showing, it is worth for every article, and the manga appearance/colorscheme is something we always mention especially if it's different from other media (or in this case if the other media version are not available yet). :"But right now there are two opinions saying otherwise." - I believe Sanji The Cook said he likes this image. *sigh* An overreaction I see. Then let us skip reasonable discussion (as you're failing to provide one) and move to facts. Of this talk page, myself and Jademing have opposed the image. You and STC are it's defender. It's a stalemate then. Let the admin who passes over it in the deletion category decide whether it goes or stays. 16:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I rather prefer to wait to hear the other users' opinions... we are on a wiki, the communty decide, we shouldn't rely every time on the admins. I do not understand why you are so upset, I brought up a discussion like any user would (should do) and give my opinion supported by reasonable argumentations, I believe. Anyway I opened the discussion to see if I were the only one thinking like that or to try convince you, I think it's a pretty normal... If you want more opinions, I'm against this image. There's not enough focus on Caesar, and it's sufficient to say that's he's coloured red/orange without having the picture. 16:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Keep the image. SeaTerror (talk) 16:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello everyone, I'm nexus32, the original uploader and cropper of that image (Leviathan reuploaded it to a converted jpg format). Thank you for attempting to keep it, I appreciate it. For now, it is the only picture of his color scheme (what seems to be a simple red), so I believe we should keep it ''until ''a clearer picture is obtained. It serves no other use than to provide color depiction of his gas form, obstructed or not. The fact remains is that we know what color his gas form is therefore it should be evinced by the only (and official) image we have of it. If you don't like it, then I'm sad to hear that. The image isn't entering a beauty contest. When the time comes that we have a better picture of Caesar or his gas form, I will fully agree to remove this one. As it stands, no such picture exists. The image should not receive special treatment because it is new. I can name a few similar examples, one being Kaido's image (completely obstructed) so that argument is really coming out of nowhere. We are able to use captions to specifically pinpoint what the reader should be looking at. In this case, it's behind Monet. Let us not be so hasty next time. Nexus32 (talk) 19:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) When a better picture will be available we will just update this one, I think you meant this instead removing. I think we will get one sooner or later anyway. I'm not going to bother addressing your personal statements towards me Levi. All I've said is my opinion. If you have interpreted this as some kind of self-righteous order or decision, then you are mistaken. The image is simply bad. I feel it should go. It's already been deleted multiple times for this exact reason, and will most likely be done so again. 22:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : This is simply incorrect. It was removed due to licensing missing multiple times, removed for a better version, and here we are discussing its deletion again due to some personal vendetta against it. It does not matter that you think the image is bad. It displays the color of the character and should stay until a better image is released. Nexus32 (talk) 22:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, there were others than yours.I added them for exactly this reason, and the admins apparently have no problems with deleting it before. 22:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: As Jade has said, no, it wasn't just removed due to lacking the proper licensing as I personally applied the deletion tag under "poor shot" several times. You are not it's only uploader, nor is Levi. There is no personal vendetta, as I and several users agree it's not a good enough image to keep, and my personal opinion is that we should instead keep the image of his full, unobstructed gas form and say it's orange in the description. ::: Would you prefer our visitors knew only it's colour rather then his actual form? 22:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::As far as I know, absolutely nobody used the color depiction to replace any image. It is there merely as an addition, not a replacement for anything. If it has replaced anything, add it back. Until another color image has been released, this should stay somewhere merely to evince its color. Why you have such a problem over it is beyond me. It is causing no problem and is only helping readers get a visionary. I'm willing to bet you completely ignored my first post in this discussion as I'm practically repeating everything I've just said. If you don't want to reply to that, then I'm not going to take you seriously, especially since that post was serious and it happened to get ignored by everyone. ::::The fact that the image keeps getting added back to Caesar and the Gas-Gas pages is clear evidence that you're clearly apart of the minority, so maybe you should stop throwing around the delete tags as the admins will delete anything. ::::Nexus32 (talk) 05:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: The image is fine. We should use it until a better one comes out. No reason not to. Galaxy9000 (talk) 23:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) This is unnecessary. Hody is not light blue like volume 65, and also Franky Shogun of volue 64. Background color should not be treated as its right color. --Klobis (talk) 09:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) If you insist in using this, you should crop it down. Like so: http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/9900/gascaesar.png If you cut Monet's face out it becomes clearer that she is not the thing you are supposed to look at. 14:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I think your version is good Neo, and should solve the issue for the most part too, just update it. As clarification, the first version of this image was not deleted because obstructed, but for information lacking, as you can see from the deletion log here. Done. Now, if everyone is okay with it this way we can take off the deletion temp. 17:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Deleted File Talk Pages